Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sound absorbing panels and, in particular, to perforated sound absorbing panels.
Description of the Prior Art
Perforated sound absorbing panels are well known in state of the art paneling. Such panels function on the basis of the Helmholtz resonator principle. The sound absorbing effect of the perforated panels is based on the circumstance that a significant portion of incident acoustic energy is absorbed but not reflected. The panels allow sound to pass through holes into the interior of the wall, but prevent a part of the sound that has penetrated from emerging again.
A perforated panel in the form of a veneered particle board is also known. The particle board has blind holes of relatively large radius, while the veneer has relatively small holes which direct the incident sound into the blind holes. This veneered particle board presents the difficulty first in that it is costly and labor-intensive, and secondly that the holes are easily fouled and for all practical purposes cannot be cleaned. The fact that the panel is almost inflexible limits its application.